goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Weyard
Weyard is the world on which the Golden Sun games take place. It is a flat world, and the water of the oceans continually flows over its edges. In land locked places where there is no water to flow of the edge of the world, there is a sheer drop that goes down for an unknown height into nothingness. The place where the water begins its fall into oblivion is called Gaia Falls. Details of Weyard's ancient past were revealed sporadically throughout the two Golden Sun games. See Weyard (Ancient past) for full details. For listings of articles about places in Weyard, see the link at the bottom of this page to Category: Places. Continents Weyard has several continents. It is unlikely that Weyard's continents follow the plate tectonics of Earth, as a tidal wave was able to move the entire continent of Indra southwards and wedge it between Southern Gondowan and Western Osenia. *Angara - This is the northern central landmass on Weyard. It is where five of the protagonists from the Golden Sun games hail from. It is also the largest and possibly the most populated continet. Angara bears similarities with Europe, continetal East Asia and the Near East. *Gondowan - This continent is directly south of Angara. It is where Sheba lived most of her life. Gondowan has similarities with Africa and the Middle East. *Indra - The starting location in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Indra is currently wedged in between Osenia and Southern Gondowan. It was located much farther north before an earthquake and tidal wave moved it at the beginning of TLA. Indra bears similarities with India. *Osenia - Osenia is currently located to the east of Indra and is the Easternmost continent. Osenia bears slight similarity to Oceania and Australia. *Hesperia - A continent in the Great Western Sea, north of Atteka. It is inhabited by people resembling North-American Indians. *Atteka - A continent resembling South America located in the Western Sea, just south of Hesperia. Contigo and Jupiter Lighthouse are located here. The civilization of Anemos used to reside here. *Tundaria - Tundaria is a frigid, Antarctica-like continent at the extreme south of Weyard. It is devoid of habitation and it's only feature is Tundaria Tower. Smaller Land Masses There are a number of notable locations scattered around the Great Eastern Sea and Great Western Sea, but are too small to be called continents in their own right. *Northern Reaches - A region of pack ice and perma-frozen land in the extreme north of the world. The only known settlement is Prox, and Mars Lighthouse is located here. *Lemuria - An ancient island-city in the middle of the Sea of Time. Alchemy remains unbound here. *Izumo - A large island in the Eastern Sea east of Angara that resembles real-world Japan. Contains Gaia Rock. *Apojii Islands - An archipelago of small islands in the Eastern Sea at the very edge of the world and adjacent to Gaia Falls. Contains Aqua Rock and is inhabited by island dwellers that resemble Polynesians or Indonesians. *Treasure Island - A large island in the northern part of the Eastern ocean, it contains a dungeon and an optional boss, the star magician, in the second game. Bodies of Water Weyard has many bodies of water, and most are named, with the exception of rivers, which are hardly mentioned at all in the games. *Great Eastern Sea - This is the largest body of water in Weyard. It contains Izumo and the Apojii Islands and it surrounds the reefs that border the Sea of Time. Angara, Gondowan, Indra and Osenia all have areas of coastline meeting this ocean. *Great Western Sea - This the second largest body of water in Weyard and encompases most of the western side of the world. The Western Ocean surrounds Atteka and Hesperia. Angara and Gondowan both have coastline along it. *Sea of Time - A small body of water in the middle of the Eastern sea, separated from it by large impassable reefs. The Sea of Time surrounds the island of Lemuria and has notoriously wild currents and is covered by a constant blanket of fog. *Karagol Sea - An inland sea that is in between the continents of Angara and Gondowan. the Karagol sea is traversed by trading vessels from Kalay and Tolbi, and is the location of Crossbone Isle. Maps The retail version of Golden Sun shipped with a stylised map of Angara and northern Gondowan, while Golden Sun: The Lost Age shipped with a map of the whole of Weyard, albeit missing the names of many places. *reshadgs.tripod.com - A scan of the map that shipped with the with Golden Sun: The Lost Age with locations in English. *Golden Sun Harmony - A scan of the map that shipped with Golden Sun: The Lost Age, with locations in Japanese. *GameFAQs - Taken from the in game map, this map highlights the locations visited in The Lost Age. Category:Places